The Fate of Dominion Part 2: Untold Prophecy
by Dominion Dragon
Summary: Dominion and Iris see the Oracle


AN: I would like to thank you all for your helpful tips but I feel offended that some of you think I haven't been around long enough to know how to write a bit. I have a problem with MSworks, I have no idea what it is but I do so I write with word pad. I know my grammar ain't that great but if you can read it without having to re-read sentences it passes my test. And I know how to write in proper format. And I know my story is moving to fast it's a fault I'm working on. I still appreciate your help though.   
Disclaimer: Don't own anything accept the characters you don't recognize from the movie so don't sue b/c I have no money.  
  
The Fate Of Dominion Part 2: Untold Prophecy  
  
It had been about a week since Iris and Dominion Dragon had discovered they were special and today they were going in for the first time. Well, if they ever get up they will. "Get up! I'm writing and you two are sleeping!"(fog horn sound is heard)  
  
"Iris! Get up!" yelled Dominion,"We slept in! I can not believe we actually stayed up that late playing charades!"  
  
"Turn down the volume Double D," mumbled Iris as she rolled out of her cot,"I think you popped one of my ear drums. Anyway, I bet no one even noticed."  
  
"I hope your right."  
  
"When have I ever failed you?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that? Now come on," said Dominion as she walked out the door.  
  
"Dominion!Wait up!"cried Iris as she hopped down the hall tying to put her other shoe on.  
  
Dominion walked into the kitchen and saw that everyone was just finishing. She looked around, smiled and.... got squashed by Iris as she tripped over the thresh hold.  
  
"What are you doing?!? Trying to kill me!?"yelled Dominion as she tried to get out from under her friend.  
  
"No, just paying you back for waking me up from a really nice dream," answered Iris as she got off Dominion.  
  
"Well congrats. You succeded,"Dominion growled.  
  
"Okay you two behave,"said Trinity.  
  
"Yes your majesty" the girls said in unision and bowing deeply.  
  
"Finally! I'm getting the respect I deserve. Neo you could learn something from these two,"said Trinity.  
  
"What? Respect for my elders?" asked Neo.   
  
Trinity glared at him.   
  
"Not that your old!"   
  
"For that you are sleeping in your own room tonight,"said Trinity and walked out.  
  
"But Trinity! My queen! My goddess! I was joking!"cried Neo as he quickly followed her, leaving  
Dominion and Iris in a giggling fit.  
  
"I almost fell sorry for him,"said Iris.  
  
"Almost,"grinned Dominion.  
  
"Okay, what do you want for breakfast? We have.... sludge, sludge, and guess what? Sludge,"said  
Iris.  
  
"The variety! Hmmm.... I think I'll have sludge."  
  
"Wonderful choice ma'am. Just wait a moment and I'll be back with it,"said Iris.  
  
"Very good,"said Dominion.   
  
As Iris was cominig back Dominin stuck her foot out, tripping Iris and making the food fly.  
Just then Morpheus came through the door and the crap called food landed all over him.  
  
"Oops"  
  
"Iris, Dominion I have told you multiple times not to play with your food,"Morhpeus calmly said.  
  
"We weren't...." Dominion began.  
  
"Anyway, you two are needed in the core so come along."  
  
"But.."  
  
"You can eat later."  
  
"But..."  
  
Just then they walked into the core and everyone started laughing. Morpheus looked less than pleased.  
  
"Everyone back to work!"he yelled.  
  
"We're in trouble,"said Dominion.  
  
"What else is new?" said Iris under her breath.  
  
"You two go to the north wall and help Trinity put that new lining up. We're leaving in a hour,"said Morpheus and then he walked away.  
  
After he left everyone started laughing again.  
  
"What happened to him?"asked Tank when he calmed down.  
  
"Dominon tripped me and my food went flying and landed on him,"said Iris with a grin.  
  
"Remind me to never piss you two off,"said Neo.  
  
"I can't wait until April Fool's Day,"said Trinity.   
  
"No kidding. When is it any way?" asked Tank.  
  
"Tomorrow," answered Dominion.  
  
"Shit. There is no way I'm getting up tomorrow,"said Neo.  
  
"We can still get you,"said Iris.  
  
"We are the Masters of April Fool's jokes,"said Dominion.  
  
"We can get you any time, anywhere," Iris continued.  
  
"Do you have anything planned?"asked Tank.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Well you to can go eat. I'm all finished with this," said Trinity.  
  
"Okay, see ya," said Dominon and then they were gone.  
  
"I'm locking my door tonight," said Neo and everyone agreed.  
  
***  
(In the kitchen)  
  
"So what do we have planned?" asked Iris as she ate her goop.  
  
"Tonight is my turn watching the matrix so I can rig the goop machine,"said Dominion.  
  
"Good and I can go rig Trinity's room in a minute and you can get Neo's," said Iris.  
  
"That is a really cruel joke on them but it's funny. Did you get the super glue?"asked Dominion.  
  
"Ya. You get the bucket for Morpheus?"  
  
"Yup. Did you get the diy from the Pandorian?"  
  
"Of course, remind me to thank our friend Helios when this is over."  
  
"Ya, trickman had his own part in this."  
  
"Like getting supplies from Zion."  
  
"Now all we have to do is give him three easy payments of 39.99," sighed Dominion.  
  
"In his dreams!"  
  
"He's going to be pissed."  
  
"The whole point," said Iris with a grin.  
  
"You are evil."  
  
"I know"  
  
"So do you think Morpheus will unplug anyone soon?"asked Dominion as she finished her goop.  
  
"Na. He has his hands full with us," Iris replied.  
  
"True but what if he did? Would we fade into the background and be forgotten. I mean everyone has a purpose on the ship except for us. Tank is the Operator, Trinity is second in command, Razz is the pilot and mechanic, Neo is the One and is like the third in command, and Morpheus is the leader. Where does that leave us? We're just the field operatives in training. We haven't been into the matrix yet and I bet the Oracle will say 'Sorry but your lives were over before they began',"said Dominion.  
  
"Now your just getting depressing. Snap out of it! We're in training! I'm sure they'll find something for us to do when we're done," pointed out Iris.  
  
"Ya, we get to monitor the matrix at night so the important people can sleep or screw each other. What wonderful lives we lead!" Dominion said sarcasticly.  
  
"Dominion, if only one of the two of us succed it's going to be you! I've seen you working on some of the programs here. It's like you've lived here all your life and you've mastered the equipment."  
  
"No. You are going to be here longer than me. You have fixed a lot of the damage that the sentitels did," said Dominion as the first tears slid down her cheeks. Nervous breakdowns are such bitches.   
  
"We'll both be here. Neither of us are going any where. Where you go I go, that's the way it's always been  
and it ain't changing now."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise"  
  
"I just don't know if I can survive here. It's so different,"cried Dominion.  
  
"Dominion, you are a surviver. You will get through this. You lived on the streets for most your life. This is just another challenge for you to get through. Just another test to pass. It's nothing new."  
  
"Who challenged me?!? Who gave me this god damn test?!? I would like to know! Is it the Oracle? How 'bout Morpheus? Even Neo for gods sake!" Dominion screamed. By now we had an audience and it probably wasn't helping. Suddenly Iris heard Sarah McLachlan's 'Sweet Surrender' playing in her head.   
  
'It doesn't mean much, it doesn't mean anything at all, the life I've left behind me is a cold room, I've crossed the last line from where I can't return where every step I took in faith betrayed me and led me from my home and sweet, sweet surrender is all that I have to give, you take me in no questions asked, you strip away the ugliness that surronds me, are you an angel, am I already that gone?'  
  
'That hit a little to close to home for me,'she thought.  
  
"It's okay Dominion Dragon, your okay,"Iris said calmly to the crying girl.  
  
'For the first time I thought of her as a girl. I always saw her as the Dominion Dragon, in control of everything yet out of control herself. She never played by the rules of human nature, she was always strong like a Dragon and in dominion of everything. Her name fits her better than she thinks. But now she seems human, vulnerable, weak, in control of nothing. This is not how she was born to be, she was born to be that dragon not this crying girl in front of me. It's sad' Iris thought.  
  
Suddenly Tank was next to Dominion trying to comfort her. Dominion calmed enough to stop raving about tests and challenges. Iris smiled. She wasn't needed anymore. She turned and walked out taking the on lookers with her.  
  
'Please get through this my friend' Iris thought as she walked towards the core also sending a silent pray to any god who heard her.  
  
***  
(In the kitchen)  
  
"Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me,"whispered Dominion as she rocked back and forth in a corner of the kitchen.   
  
She had been like that for over an hour. She was fighting an internal battle. Foward and she would lose her balance on the ledge she walked on seeing insanity on the other side. Back and she would pull away from the ledge just in time to save herself from toppling over. Neither side had the upper hand. All the while Tank sat by her comforting her while she fought. He never asked what was wrong or tried to make her voice her feelings just sat and told her that it would be okay.  
  
'Man, I have got to get it together or I'll never see the Oracle or anyone else again.' Dominion thought and took a deep breath.  
  
"Thank you Tank," she said and stopped rocking,"I think I made a breakthrough during my breakdown."   
  
"What was that?"Tank asked.  
  
"I have more to live for than I thought."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I have my friends, my future, the resistence, me, and my dreams,"Domninion answered.  
  
"Were you actually thinking about taking your life?"Tank sounded worried.  
  
"It's my second time contemplating suicide and I am not proud of it but I also think insanity was on my list of things to do if I stepped over the edge. Thank god I didn't. But, you know, I'm a bit curious why I didn't wait until after the meeting with the Oracle to have a breakdown." Dominion wondered.  
  
"Maybe you were just venting? So you could handle whatever prophesy the Oracle throws at you,"Tank suggested as he got up and poured some water for her.  
  
"Yeah, I could buy that,"she said and accepted the water with a nod.  
  
"Should I go tell everyone that your okay."   
  
"Ya,"Dominion answered and Tank went to tell them the good news.  
  
Iris was the first one in the room. She engulfed Dominion in a hug.   
  
"Welcome back,"she said with a smile.  
  
"You act as if I was comatose! I was right here the whole time and I ain't about to go now that   
I have a purpose," Dominion scolded.  
  
"Purpose?"asked Morpheus.  
  
"To annoy the hell out of all of you!" Dominion grinned evily and Iris laughed while Morpheus looked a bit sad.  
  
"Don't worry Morph-man I'll be nicer after April Fool's. Not by much but a little," Dominion laughed.  
  
"Glad to see you stopped screaming,"said a bit dishevled Neo.   
  
"Looks like you were in the middle of some thing. Where's Trin?"asked Dominion with a grin.  
  
"Resting. I wore her out."  
  
"In your dreams, short-man!"yelled Trinity from behind him. They started squabbling and Dominion stored a couple of good insults in her memory for later use.  
  
"Okay children! We're running late. We must go now or our appointment will be canceled,"shouted Morpheus over the hopelessly in love couple.  
  
Everyone shut-up and walked out of the kitchen and towards the core. Dominion and Iris were the last ones in. Morpheus picked up the ringing phone.   
  
"We're in,"he said and hung up.  
  
They walked out to a black car that had seen better days.  
  
"There is no way I'm driving that Morpheus. I don't trust it to get us to our destination,"complained Neo and changed it to a corvette.   
  
Everyone rolled their eyes and got in. Neo was driving, Morpheus was riding shotgun and Dominion, Iris, and Trinity were riding in the back. Dominion and Iris looked at there out fits. Dominion was in black leather flares, silver spagetti strap(that effectivly showed off her tatoo),and black leather high heeled ankle boots. Iris was also wearing leather pants,an black tube top, and black ankle boots with a leather jacket to finish the look. Everyone sat in silence until they reached a rundown apartment building.  
  
"Everyone ashore that's going ashore,"said Neo.   
  
Everyone got out and walked into the building. When they got to the room Trinity went back to the car and Neo and Morpheus looked at the girls expectantly.  
  
"What?"asked Iris.  
  
"Open the door. It's tradition that the newbies open the door,"said Neo.  
  
"Uh, okay,"said Dominion and opened the door.  
  
"Good girl. Now go roll over or fetch my paper," Neo teased.  
  
"Play dead, Neo,"Dominion shot back.  
  
Morpheus sighed and rolled his eyes.(Which were not visible through his glasses so forget it.)  
  
Dominion and Iris stepped through the door and looked around. It looked like any other apartment around that area, falling apart, but there was a uniqueness in the air, a calming feeling or was it baked goods? Neo sat down and everyone followed suit and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. Sometime Neo had fallen asleep in his chair. Finally a priestess came and told her girls that the Oracle would see them together. (Morpheus raised his eyebrows at that.) The girls followed the priestess through the living room and they saw a bunch of kids bending spoons and levitating objects. Dominion got a mean idea in her head to get back at Neo for all the times he had played tricks on her. Iris saw Dominion grinning evily out of the corner of her eye and stopped.  
  
"What are you going to do?"she asked.  
  
"Just watch,"said Dominion as she walked over to the children.  
  
"Hey kids,"she said,"There is a guy sleeping in lobby with lots of candy. Whoever can hurt him the most and find the candy will get it."  
  
The kids smiled and ran out into the lobby.  
  
From the lobby Dominion heard Neo. "What the....?"   
  
She waited a second. "Help! Dominion Dragon I'm going to...." His shouting was cut off by a shout as a kid started banging a spoon on his head.   
  
Morpheus could be heard laughing in the background.  
  
"You are evil"said Iris awe.  
  
Dominion bowed, "Thank you, thank you, it was nothing."  
  
Then they hurried to catch up with the priestess who was waiting for them by the kitchen. As they entered the kitchen the Oracle stood up and applauded.  
  
"Well done my dear,"she said.  
  
"Really, it was nothing,"Dominion said and blushed.  
  
"No, something that diabolical takes talent," the Oracle pointed out.  
  
"Okay, sure,"said Dominion still a bit skeptical.  
  
"Well, I guess I should start telling you about your colorful future."  
  
"See Double D we do have a future and a colorful one at that,"joked Iris.  
  
Dominion gave her a withering look.  
  
"But there is a problem. I can't tell you your fate, so I'll tell you the history of your fate,"said the Oracle,   
"Not everything in the story of our fall is true. You see the One was able to free many many people including him self but the Machines some how entered the real world also and that began a great war. No one remembers this war except for me. It took place in the Desert of the Real and it wasn't just the One fighting, it was everyone but there were five girls with powers that almost matched the Ones. They were the Gaurdians of the real world. Their powers worked in and out of the Matrix."  
  
"But what about the One?"asked Dominion.  
  
"He was affected by the Agents being in the real world so his powers worked fairly well."  
  
"Freaky"   
  
"We're two of the Guardians aren'y we,"said Dominion.  
  
The Oracle sighed. "Yes"  
  
"Tank was right. I was venting."  
  
"You better believe it,"said Iris.  
  
"I had a dream before I was unplugged. I dreamed that I was at war with something. I think it was the Forgotten Battle,"whispered Dominion.  
  
"I had a deam too,"said Iris,"I was walking through a battle field and I saw faces of some of my old friends and then I saw my body and yours with three other girls and then I heard a voice, it said something about the untold prophecy."  
  
Suddenly the Oracle grew stiff and she started reciting something over and over agian getting louder with each word, "Five pieces placed into the puzzle of a battle, two pieces live with the same shadow, two pieces worn from use, one piece untrusting to fate, when dominion is lost a queen and a ghost shall join the battle, while destiny comes unravled."  
  
Then the Oracle was back as if nothing happened, "Well I guess thats all."  
  
"I want to know one thing,"said Dominion.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Why can't you tell us our future?"  
  
"Because you are like a author of an elaborate fairy tale. I don't know your future because you haven't written it yet. The fate of dominion rests in your hands."  
  
"Great."  
  
Then the girls walked out of the kitchen and staight past Neo and Morpheus and walked down to the car. They had to think about this one.   
  
*****  
  
Agent Jones smiled from outside the Oracles window. They knew of her, of course but didn't pay much attention to her. He had every word said. Now this would look interesting on the report.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Rremember feedback is mind candy. (Even flames are excepted!) e-mail me at j_sam@gurlmail.com  
  



End file.
